The Lovers Package
by Miadaisyc
Summary: Inspired by season 3 finale - Cruise. A fluffy romantic adventure on the high seas. It follows the plot only slightly before veering into unchartered waters! Excuse all the nautical puns, I was swept away by it all! (sorry!). Nick and Jess inspire me so much, I hope this helps fellow roomfriends cope over the hiatus. See you on the other side shipmates! Please review, fav or PM. MX


New Girl Fan fiction

The Lovers Package

Based on season 3 finale Cruise (with a little bit of fiddling in between!)  
A fluffy one-shot to lead you into the hiatus with a smile on your face.

(Apologies for not following the episode exactly, I only saw it twice and can't remember all the dialogue and so I have embellished a little (a lot) and as per usual cherry picked from different episodes!). It isn't realistic but it is fun and sweet and I hope you enjoy it. Please like, review, follow or PM your feelings, it all helps keep us going. It is appreciated by all fanfic writers.

In the loft

Cece sat frowning in the lounge of apartment 4D, shaking her head with a weary sense of exasperation. She looked at her best friend standing in front of her, trying to process what had just been said.

_Cruise. All-inclusive. You. Me. Nick. Your ex and my two roommates…_

"No Jess, that would be too weird, even for you, to expect us all to go on your 'romantic cruise'… Can't you just cancel it?"

The guys sat in a line on the couch, awkward looks on their faces all nodding in agreement.

"It turns out that it is 'non-refundable'" Jess sighed, using her fingers to make air quotes as she jabbed Nick in the side.

"And…we can't afford to throw away all that money over something as silly as breaking up."

Jess tried to look upbeat and cheerful as she said this, like she was joking around and trying to convince the others that she was fine. She knew Nick was trying to do the same. They had agreed to keep it light when they found that they couldn't cancel the damn cruise without losing all that money.

It was nobody's fault, after all. These things happen. It had seemed like such a great idea when they booked it all those months ago when they were together, wrapped around each other in a heady haze of love and lust. In that moment they were sure they would be together forever, and it was all an adventure. Unlike now, when they were struggling to recapture their pre-love friendship.

Because of this, the loft dynamic was really struggling. Jess in her optimistic, school teacher rationale, decided that they all needed to get away from the toxic atmosphere in the loft and reconnect in the open, and since everyone had been so negative the last time they had tried this (their disastrous camping expedition in the woods for Thanksgiving being the prime example), what could be better for blowing the cobwebs away then an ocean voyage?

Especially one they'd already booked and paid for.

"It won't be weird Cece, Nick and I are the best ex couple ever. We are totally nailing this break up. We are fine. It will be fine. More then that, it will be fun! Come on guys, we need this. Schmidt, Winston, Coach, a change of scenery, ladies in bikinis, the sun in our faces and wind in our hair…"

"You're not going to sing are you?" asked Coach.

"Jess, if you can promise it won't get weird, then I'm in. Why not? It could be fun. I could bring Furguson! He'd look great in a little sailor hat," Winston mused excitedly, his mind drifting a little to him and Furguson in matching sailor outfits…

"Uh, sorry Winston, no pets allowed, but it's only for a few days. How about the rest of you?"

More looks were exchanged and lots of shrugs and frantic whispers, before they all gave defeated nods and agreed to go along/

Jess jumped up and down clapping her hands excitedly. "You are not going to regret this!"

On board the ship, staring into their open cabin door…

"Jess, I am starting to regret this…" Coach moaned staring at the beds crammed into the cabin, no space between any of them "There's no room to swing a cat in here".

"Hey – unacceptable, Coach. There will be no talk of cat swinging, now or ever!" Winston was not impressed. It was bad enough that he couldn't bring his furry friend with him and that Coach had stopped him from trying to smuggle him in his sports bag.

"Sorry Winnie, no offense. But look at it in here. We will be on top of each other, and not in a good way."

"Seriously man, stop speaking now." Nick had his arms crossed and a serious turtle-faced expression on his face. The cabin was far too small; maybe this wasn't such a great idea. It was only money, after all.

"Look you guys, it may be a bit snug with us all bunking in here, but it's a huge ship with lots of activities going on, I'm sure we'll barely spend any time in here. So much to do."

Jess really hoped that they all appreciated this pep squad cheerfulness she was trying to keep up. It was quite frankly exhausting and she was even starting to get on her own nerves. But it had been her idea, and her need to try and get some normal back in her life. She needed it.

She couldn't admit that she was finding the breakup really difficult. Having your ex lover only a heartbeat away from you on a daily basis was not normally how breakups worked. Hell, she'd even moved home after she and Spencer had split. She had been with him for six years and had considered marriage with him – but somehow this past year with Nick was so much harder to cope with.

She still loved Nick; she admitted it. She loved him more then anything in the world but it scared her too much. She needed him in her life and she was scared that she would lose it all if she hadn't broke up with him while still being friends. Did that make sense? Jess was sure it had at the time, but then that session of True American had kind of altered their state of mind!

No, this way was better: no arguments, angry tears or recriminations. No slamming doors and bitter words and insults. Just parting quietly and amicably with the minimum of fuss or angst. But unfortunately still with plenty of tears and Patrick Swayze.

She rallied her thoughts back to positive again. "According to the itinerary of the cruise, we have to report to the main deck for orientation. You know, meet the Captain and crew and go through the safety instructions. Like on a plane."

"Safety instructions? You didn't mention anything about safety instructions, Jess. Why would we need that? Is this ship going to sink? Are there holes in the bow? Have we hit an iceberg?" Coach started to panic and look around for the nearest exit, even contemplating whether he could get his tall muscular body through the porthole in the cabin. Quickly deciding that he probably couldn't and that being stuck in the round window for the entire cruise was not going to be the best way to attract the bikini babes."

"Calm down Coach, let's just go and get it over with and then hit the bar or something. I need a happy hour and I don't care if it is the morning. I'm on vacation!" Cece grabbed Coach's arm and one by one they dumped their luggage in the cabin and locked the door, following the beautiful, scary lady on a mission.

Half an hour later the meet and greet was over and the safety drill had been successfully delivered. Coach felt a little safer having practiced over and over the procedure for getting into the lifeboats, but nobody could persuade him to take his life preserver off.

Cece and Winston decided to hit the bar – cocktails were needed and the ship had barely left the port. Schmidt and Coach decided to do a lap of the ship to see what and who was around.

Schmidt had mentioned something about doing the "prep and scouting" the possibilities. Coach agreed to go with him but only secretly because he felt it safer to travel in pairs, just in case he fell overboard and needed someone to throw the life belt.

The $600 Lovers Package

As the bookers of the trip, Nick and Jess had to report to the entertainment desk to pick up their special inclusive itinerary.

There were already several people waiting in front of them, all gazing adoringly at each other. Nick was starting to feel a little uncomfortable at this but decided that ignoring it was the best way to go.

"So I wonder what they have in store for us?" He chanced, hoping to God that he sounded light and happy. _Just remember to breathe, Nick, and you will get through this. It's only for a few days._

"I don't know, probably some deck games and things. I've never played quoits – have you?"

"Quoits Jess, seriously? I don't even know what a quoit is! I've never been on a ship before, this is all very new to me." Nick was aware that his voice had risen a little and was desperately trying to hide it.

"It's new to me too, Nick, just try and calm down and relax a little. Oh look, we're up next." Jess lightly touched his forearm to try and calm him, a gesture she had done so many times in the past, but for some reason now felt awkward and loaded.

"Hi there, my name is Terri, with an I, and you must be the Miller and Day couple. Let me see, ah yes, you booked the 'Deluxe Lovers Package'. You should _really_ enjoy this!" she said with a wink as she handed over the leather bound itinerary embossed with a heart and two doves.

Terri, a petit young woman dressed in a neat blue uniform, her brunette hair cropped in a cute pixie style, smiled broadly at the couple in front of her. She looked at her schedule clipped smartly on her clipboard. Oh yes, they were the _special_ couple; they had paid for the Complete Package. She regarded them again; funny, she had expected them to be all over each other, but here they were, barely touching. Perhaps they were tired. Oh, well, it was her job to make sure they had the best time – it was her job after all, and she was going to darn well give them the best time ever!

"Terri, I think there has been a little mistake. Yes we are, or should I say were the Miller and Day couple but we sort of well…uncoupled! I phoned a couple of days ago when we rearranged the suite." Jess's face flushed pink as she tried to explain to the over cheerful Terri in hushed tones. Nick nodded his head apologetically.

"Oh, that is a real shame Ms Day, considering you have asked for the full Romantic package. Maybe you will change your mind when you see what we have in store for you." Terri looked at them hopefully.

"I don't think so Terri." Jess risked a side look at Nick, and was relieved to see him distracted by a seagull, so she was sure he hadn't heard her. "Are you sure there is nothing you can do?"

Well I'm sorry Ms. Day, this package was non-refundable, so it's either this or nothing." Again, Terri spoke and ended the sentence with a big fixed grin.  
So that was the problem. Well they had still paid for the full works, and that was what she was going to deliver. She was sure that she could change their minds somehow, they were going to get the FULL package they had paid for.

Jess was starting to get a bit annoyed; this woman was grinning a little too much, and was she looking at Nick? Was it her imagination or was she now stroking her neck while looking at Nick? Her Nick – well formerly her Nick, but still…

She turned to face Nick, looking for signs that he had noticed the flirting. His face seemed passive, hmmm, still. Who did this woman think she was?

Nick had seen Jess frown and wondered silently what was nagging her, this was going to be a long few days. He was also wishing he had followed Cece and Winston to the bar. He was way too sober for this.

"Hey Nick, what do you think? Shall we just forget about the $600 we forked out for this thing? I'm not sure I can face days of couples stuff right now." What she didn't add was that she wanted to have as little contact with Terri (with an I) as possible.

"It's $600 Jess, I can't afford to lose that. Let's just do it. How bad can it be right? We are on board a ship; it might be fun to just do stuff to take our minds off things. We can do this as friends, it doesn't have to be weird."

"Ok, well if you are sure about this," said Jess uncertainly.

"Yes, I am Jess." He turned his attention back to Terri and spoke gruffly. "We'll take the damn itinerary."

Terri handed over the leather bound book, with another huge smile. Nick smiled back politely and Jess noticed, '_this woman is brazen_', and she scowled at her deeply, hoping that Terri could read her thoughts.

All the activities were couples based, of course. First up was the 'Couples Yoga'. The lower deck was set out with yoga mats and couples facing each other, clasping hands and lunging while the instructor spoke instructions in a soothing tone.

_Well this isn't too bad_, Jess thought. They seemed to be able to hold hands without feeling strange. In fact, it was nice to feel Nick's large strong hands clasping hers again, if only for the stability. She would be okay if only she didn't focus too much on his tight blue T-shirt that was stretched taut over his pecs. What she wouldn't give to just reach forward and grab that shirt and pull him to her…wait a moment, _focus on the stretch, Jess_! She moved her right leg a bit closer to deepen the lunge, desperately trying not to catch Nick's eye; she knew what deep lunges did to him.

It was all going so well until the instructor told them to _"breathe through their genitals."_ Jess closed her eyes, though she knew what would happen next.

"I'm not breathing through my genitals, lady! I'm out of here!"

Jess laughed at Nick's indignant tone, boy it felt good to genuinely laugh again. She stepped into her flip-flops and grabbed her things before catching up with his stride.

'Towel Sculpting Workshop' was next. Nick stared hard at the words in the book; did they really pay 600 bucks for this? 'Couples Rhythmic Dancing,' what the hell? How had he ever agreed to this?

He mind recalled Jess on his lap at the table and several empty bottles of beer and wine. What happened after they'd checked all the boxes and pressed the 'pay now' button on the laptop was more a beautiful blur of sensation. Jess straddling him and writhing a little in her drunken state, leading to a rather frenetic but very satisfying lovemaking session.

His face dropped a little at the thought that this may never happen again and he tried to ignore the tingle in his pants the memory had stirred.

It was nearly lunchtime when they decided to take a break from the 'enforced fun' and went to find the gang. A text to Schmidt and found them to be in the dining room, sampling the buffet lunch. Sitting round the table and shared their exploits, over platefuls of free food, Cece pulled her friend to one side.

"How you doin,' babe?" she asked quietly studying her face.

"I don't know Cece. " Jess whispered. "This is harder then I thought it would be. I am having fun, and it is great doing stuff with Nick, but being around all these nauseating couples in love (she finger quoted) is making me feel like something is missing. I miss him Cece, even when I'm with him."

"I know it must be hard honey, anyone can see you're still in love with each other. Are you sure you can't just sit down and work it all out?"

"I don't know Ceec. I know I want him, I know I love him but we just want different things. It wouldn't be right to stay together. I don't want to fall out with him and lose him forever. It would kill me."

"Well then, I suppose this is the best thing for you both at the moment. So towel swans, huh – I wonder who thought up that gem?"

"I think it must be that bitch of an entertainments coordinator, Terri, with an I, who gave us the itinerary. She was far too happy for her own good." She decided not to share her ideas that Terri was after Nick; Cece might think her paranoid.

Cece was shocked at Jess's outburst and it seemed that the guys had stopped their conversation when they heard Jess practically shout the word 'bitch'! She looked at her friend again; despite all of her protestations, she knew Jess was not 'fine.' She was struggling and she obviously had a beef with this girl Terri. She would have to keep an eye on Jess, she was like a powder keg at the moment.

"C'mon Jess, lets grab another drink from the bar." They took their glasses and walked up to the bar, settling on the high stools in front. "So why do you hate Terri? This isn't like you at all."

Jess shifted in her seat and looked a little ashamed. She focused her glance at her navy blue pumps and played distractedly with the edge of her navy blue dress, avoiding her best friends steely gaze.

"She was smiling at Nick"

"What was that Jess, I didn't catch it?"

"She was smiling at Nick okay!" Jess said a bit louder, her blues eyes wide and sad.

"Are you… jealous? Oh sweetie, from what you've told me about Terri, she smiles at everyone. And besides, Nick would NEVER hurt you like that. Look at him…there are girls in here in sarongs and bikinis all around and he hasn't even looked their way. Schmidt on the other hand has his tongue dragging on the floor…but Nick. He's trying hard not to look at _you_ now, Jess."

Jess saw this to be true and raised a sad smile before sipping at her pink wine the bartender had just served.

"Besides, you could take Terri – easy!"

Jess laughed, "oh yeah, I'd kick her ass for sure!" Cece always knew how to make her feel better, but it didn't stop her stomach from churning, thinking about Nick walking round the deck arm in arm with the petite, pixie-faced brunette bitch. Nick wasn't hers anymore. It had been her decision, but it made her feel sick to think of him with anyone else.

Cece's voice interrupted her thoughts. "So what's next on this great list? Hand it over girl. Ooh, nice, a couples massage, just what you need to relax."

"Yes, that does sound good, I'm feeling really tense. I've no idea what's after that. I am thinking we may just do our own thing for the rest of the day and start up again tomorrow. I'm not sure that I'll want to do anything after a massage. Let's go back to the table, I want to grab some more food." Jess hopped down from her barstool and made her way back to the table via the buffet.

Cece worried about Jess's jealousy of this girl Terri. This was not good at all, remembering from experience Jess's fighting style. That girl can pack a punch and as for the boob-slapping…well she hoped it wouldn't get that far.  
She read through the 'couples activity' list with a frown. It all sounded sappy and pointless – this wasn't love, no one truly in love made swans out of towels or painted each other's portraits to discover their partner's "inner truth."

She skipped over the 'Couples Trust Exercises', 'Couples Volleyball' and 'Couples Poetry Evening.' This girl Terri had to be single and probably read too many romance novels for her own good!

Cece left the dining room with the rest of the guys. She looked at them affectionately as they goofed around and went to do whatever it was they do when it's just guys together. Despite laughing at the strange 'romantic activities' Terri had cooked up for the couples, she really thought that the cruise was romantic. She wished that Buster could be here to share it with her. She really wanted to hear his voice but it was proving impossible to find a strong signal for her phone now they were in the middle of the ocean, miles from any land.

She strolled along the deck occasionally holding her phone up to the sky looking for that elusive signal bar. After the fourth attempt she decided to give up and found herself scanning the other passengers looking for the guys. She spotted Winston, Coach (STILL wearing his life jacket) and Schmidt sitting on some deck loungers ogling some scantily clad women sunning themselves, and she rolled her eyes. Men – so predictable. 

Meanwhile…the couples massage

Nick and Jess were definitely feeling a lot more relaxed. There had been a bit of an awkward moment when the masseurs has said they were to give each other a sensual massage with them instructing them on what to do.

They had looked at each other in a blind panic – their break up was going so well but they would definitely backslide big time if they had to go through with that!

Nick explained their situation and the masseurs (Silvia and Ricardo, a lovely couple who had met on a previous cruise) agreed to give them the massages instead. Jess couldn't resist looking at Nick as he shed his robe, and lightly licked her lips, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Nick as he had exactly the same thought as she removed her robe and lay on the table next to his.

Face down on their separate beds they both gave into the skillful hands working out the weeks of tension and stress they had accumulated since the break up. Scented oils and soft lighting heightened their senses to the point where they found themselves groaning and moaning as the masseurs worked their magic. As each stress knot was kneaded into submission and the tension released their noises became louder and more intense.

Terri was passing the spa door to check on her other couples and was slightly startled by the noises from within. Then she smiled as she checked her schedule. '_Hmmm, Ms. Day and Mr. Miller! Good job Terri_, as she ticked her list and moved on to find Mr. and Mrs. Goodman on the 'Couples Cupcake Bake'. Now there was a couple that really needed her help.

Wrapped in white fluffy robes, Nick felt euphoric and cast a sleepy look at Jess. Wow, they had really let loose with the noises reminding him of happier times. Jess met his eye and looked a little embarrassed. That massage had really done a number on her, she was feeling twirly – big time. The feeling was very strong and looking at Nick she was sure it wouldn't take much for them to give in. They were vulnerable and they both knew it. Just one little push, that was all it would take…

"GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THERE WILL BE A SPECIAL PARTY THIS EVENING FOR THE FIRST NIGHT ON BOARD THIS SHIP. THE MILLER / DAY PARTY HAVE BEEN ESPECIALLY INVITED TO JOIN THE CAPTAIN AT HER TABLE.

BLACK TIE AND EVENING DRESS REQUIRED.

PRE DINNER DRINKS WILL BE SERVED FROM 7.00PM ON THE UPPER DECK. FOLLOWED BY DINNER AND DANCING.

YOUR ATTENDANCE IS APPRECIATED.

THANK YOU."

The tinny message essentially shattered the mood created by the candles and massage oils.

"Dinner with the Captain, what an honor; I wonder why she chose us? Perhaps it was because she winked at you during orientation?"

"What? Jess, are you crazy? The captain did NOT wink at me during orientation. The sun was in her eyes, that was all. She must have chosen us because we were right in front of all the passengers."

"Well she may not have winked but she sure looked you up and down. It's alright Nick, we're not a couple now so you can go for it."

Jess's tone was a little mocking and she knew it, but she was feeling emotional after the massage and the only way she knew how to deal with it was to wind him up.

"What, I'm not 'going for it' with the Captain of the damn ship, Jess." Nick's mood now shot to hell. Why was she riling him up like this?

"Well there's always Terri, I'm sure she'd like to 'float your boat!' It seems there are many ladies aboard this cruise that might show you a good time, sailor." Jess was spiraling out of control. She was losing him and she couldn't stop herself. She could feel the tears in her eyes starting to trickle down the side of her face.

"Just stop this Jess, why are you saying all this? We were doing so well."  
Nick ran his hand over his face in frustration.

"You call this doing well, Nick? This is just bullshit. How can we just be friends? It's impossible! I was an idiot to think this was a good idea, it hurts too much seeing all these women throwing themselves at you."

"What women? Nobody is throwing themselves at me. You are crazy." He couldn't stop the anger in his voice.

"Terri is, she can't stop herself; she's always smiling at you. And you smile back, don't deny it."

"She smiles at everyone Jess. Of course I smile back, it's called being polite." Sarcasm was now entering the tone in his voice trying to keep the fury at bay.

"Oh, polite, is that what it is? Well you can be 'polite' to her as much as you like, only don't expect me to watch it happen."

"Don't worry Jess, you don't have to watch me do anything anymore. I'm done with all the activities. In fact, you don't have to see me for the rest of the cruise. You take this side of the ship and I'll stay on the other. I'll see you for dinner with the Captain, but then that will be it." Nick cast a sad look over his shoulder as he walked through the door, slamming it hard after him. He had to cool down, and he needed a drink.

Jess finally gave into hysterical tears and collapsed on the chair in the spa room, dropping her head into her hands. She was exhausted and now she had pushed away for good the one person who meant more to her than anything.

This cruise had been the worst idea ever. She fished her phone out of her robe pocket and sent a hasty text.

In less then a minute she got the response.

'_Meet me in the cabin, I've got wine. C. XOXO'_

Pre-Dinner Drinks 7:00pm

At 6:30pm Cece and Jess made their way to the Upper deck. It had taken over an hour of listening to Jess retelling the argument and two bottles of wine to convince her to shower and dress for dinner with the Captain.

"But I don't want to go, Cece. Nick will be there, with HER. He hates me now, I made him hate me." Her face crumpled and more tears fell.

"Jess, sweetie, you have to go, if only to put on a front. You did promise no weirdness and we are all here for you. I am sure Nick doesn't hate you and he would never do anything so crass as to rub your face in it by being with someone else, least of all Terri. That boy doesn't have a mean bone in his body. And besides, he loves YOU Jess."

Jess sniffed, her tears subsiding a little. "He did love me once, but now…after all I said…I don't think so."

"Look Jess, this was never going to be easy for either of you, but you chose this path. It's time to woman up and put a brave face on and come to dinner. You are stronger then you think, Jessica Day."

Cece helped Jess get ready, choosing for her the beautiful red cocktail dress that accentuated her figure to the max. The sweetheart neckline plunged just enough to reveal her creamy skin and the skirt hugged her curves in all the right places finishing just above the knee. Coupled with a pair of red heels, this was a dress of confidence, and boy did she need some. And besides, she knew it to be Nick's favorite, if he _was_ dallying with the staff, then this would certainly remind him of what he was missing.

Cece was happy to fight in Nick's corner when Jess was being so irrational but woe be to him if any of it were true. She'd make him pay!

She smoothed her hands down the sides of her black figure-hugging dress and checked her hair in the mirror before heading out. She quickly texted Schmidt to let him know the room was free, so the guys could get ready too.

They rounded the corner and the sound of animated chatter filled the air. The evening was warm and balmy and mingled with the smell of the sea made for a heady mix. The Upper deck had been transformed. There were tables set up around the deck with crisp white table linens and small flower displays of bold pink gerbera's and fresh white daisies in the centers and the cutlery shone highlighted by the candles dotted around. Colorful bunting was fluttering in the light summer evening breeze and the pavilion at the back of the deck was festooned in fairy lights. The whole scene was breathtaking.

Jess and Cece made for the makeshift bar on the deck. The ships barman was even bedecked in his dress uniform. Jess sighed and couldn't help herself from thinking how amazing Nick would look in that outfit, standing behind the bar serving drinks. Very _Officer and a Gentleman_. Sadly, a role playing opportunity she never got to experience.

They ordered their drinks, a large pink wine and a Vodka soda and decided to mingle with some of the other passengers and other members of the ship's crew.

Jess was distracted and nervous and really wanted to be back in the cabin in her pajamas feeling sorry for herself. She was pretty sure the Captain didn't really want her at her table. Just Nick, and possibly Winston, Schmidt and Coach. She'd probably ask Terri along later and they'll all have a fun old time together laughing at her…No Jess, stop this now she told herself sternly. It was her own fault she got everyone into this mess, she had to deal with the consequences.

'_Find the positives, Jess' – _she told herself and took in the scene. It was a beautiful night, a night for lovers (oh dear), Cece looked happy talking to a happy looking couple she recognized from the yoga session. Nibbling on a canapé, her gaze swept around the deck till her eyes stopped at a figure in a dark suit standing talking to the Captain. She couldn't make out who it was until he turned round and faced her direction.

Jess swallowed hard, and took a step back till her back found the railing for support. The figure was clad in a black tuxedo, his bow tie a little crooked around his neck. The white shirt defining a broad chest and his hair dark and ruffling in the wind. She could make out his deep brown eyes and full lips that were moving animatedly as he spoke to someone nearby. His jaw was stubbly and a large hand would occasionally come up and stroke it – an action Jess was so familiar with.

"Nick Miller."

Her voice came out a mere whisper on the breeze, her heart was now beating wildly and her stomach was doing somersaults.

Cece, glanced over her shoulder at Jess and then over to where her gaze was transfixed. "Oh boy!"

Nick's eyes had spotted Jess through the crowd of people on the deck. He needed to talk to her, apologize, and try to make peace from the argument earlier. He couldn't leave things like that, having her believe that he'd go off with the first person who batted their eyes at him.

He took a moment to look at her. She looked so beautiful, it took his breath away. Her long chestnut curls long and loose down her back, moved softly with the evening breeze, oh man, he just wanted to run his hands through that mane just one more time. His eyes locked onto her huge azure blue eyes, holding them with his stare. He watched as her cherry red lips parted a little when she saw him. She was wearing his favorite dress on her – the one he'd made such an idiot of himself over when she first wore it on their fake date.

Jess watched Nick as he spoke to the Captain and pointed her way, he was coming to speak to her. What should she do? Go? Stay? Throw herself overboard? Too late, as his long strides brought him close in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Jess." Nick spoke softly, his left hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi Nick…" she was at a loss for words.

Cece watched the drama unfolding before her. She scoured the crowd and located Schmidt, Winston and Coach who it seemed had noticed them too. She excused herself from her conversation and joined them.

The silence between them was deafening…and becoming longer. One of them needed to speak soon.

"Urgh…Wow Nick you look…"

"Jess, you look… amazing…"

Their words jumbled together in their haste to speak, and they laughed breaking the tension instantly.

"Jess, you look beautiful. I wanted to say sorry for earlier. Things got a little out of control for a while, didn't they?"

"Nick you shouldn't be the one to apologize, it was all me. You did nothing wrong. I am so ashamed of my behavior. We were having such a nice time and I made it weird…God, you look good in a tux!" Her hands went up automatically to adjust the bow tie, but she caught herself in time. Too personal, she can't do that anymore.

"It's nice here, isn't it? I spoke to the Captain, it seems the reason she asked us to be the guests at her table was that we were the only ones to book the 'Deluxe Package' and it was all part of the deal."

"So she doesn't want your body, then?" Jess couldn't resist asking, with a wry smile.

"Well, you couldn't blame her if she does, she is a woman after all underneath her uniform!" he couldn't resist quoting the words the Captain had spoken at the orientation with a big smile.

"No, it appears she is very happily married to her husband Jeff and her hobbies include gardening and walking her two Labradors."

"It seems you got to know the Captain very well Miller, quick work indeed."

"Well you know me Jess, I have game!"

Jess laughed, her head back and eyes closed. They were enjoying the banter. They were alright again, she hadn't pushed him away. Heck they were even flirting. She badly wanted to hug him close and run her hand over his chest.  
She could tell Nick wanted to get closer too, he was biting his lip and swaying a little. Or was that just the way the boat was rocking on the waves?

From their position at the side of the deck, Cece, Schmidt, Winston and Coach visibly relaxed when they saw their friends laughing and joking. That was the thing with them, they could never stay mad with each other for long. They deemed it was safe to join them and made their way through the mingling people.

"Hey guys, well don't you all look spiffy in your grown up clothes. Even Nick here, I didn't even know he owned a tux."

"He doesn't Jess," Schmidt interrupted. "This is my spare tux. It seems that your ex didn't read the cruise etiquette information I downloaded before we packed. Nick's suitcase has nothing but sweats, cargo shorts and t-shirts… Heathen!" Schmidt shot a disgusted look at Nick as Jess giggled.

"Just be glad you didn't have to witness three grown men wrestling this thing on him. It wasn't pretty. My tailor would have a fit. This suit was not designed to stretch!"

"Well you did an amazing job guys, Nick looks great." She looked at him from under her long eyelashes.

"Well this is the second time I'm wearing Schmidt" and he twirled for emphasis.

May I have this dance?

Party was in full swing: passengers were mingling, drinks were flowing and the canapés were going down a treat. People were sitting down at their designated tables after checking the seating chart. Nick and Jess joined the Captain at her table and Jess was relieved that it was just her and her First Officer with them. Terri was not around. She still had mixed feelings towards the Entertainments officer, even if she had made up with Nick.

He was sitting there now, next to her, his leg lightly brushing hers when he leaned over the table to talk. It was making her heart pound again, she was sure everyone could hear it. She concentrated on her food; it was amazing. They were really getting their money's worth on this trip.

Dessert finished and there was a satisfied lull when the music started. The ship's band started with a few classic tunes and people started to make their way to the dance floor. Couples swayed to the music and Jess watched, just aching to join them. Her face looked to the table as she played with the salt and pepper shakers as a distraction.

She was vaguely aware of Winston leaving the table but didn't want to look up, should someone see the look on her face. She had to be content with this.  
She clapped along with the rest of the passengers as the song ended and she smiled at Winston as he returned to his seat. The band acknowledged the applause then started into the next song. Jess's breath caught in her throat as she recognized the start of the song. She looked over to Winston who was now grinning at her. Aware that Nick was now standing, she looked up at him, his face seemed to be struggling with some emotion as he looked down at her. He moved his hand towards her. "May I have this dance, Jess?" His voice was low and quiet.

She reached up her hand and slipped it in his and stood up beside him. Holding hands lightly they moved to the dance floor.

Schmidt went to follow – he recognized the song, but he saw the others shake their heads, and sat down again.

Nick and Jess stood in front of each other, Jess's eyes glistening with tears of happiness. This song! She grinned at Nick and raised her elbows to shoulder level, but Nick stopped her. "Not this time Jess, I want a proper dance with you. Is that ok?"

"Ye..yeah sure, Nick," she sighed a little as his arm slid round her waist pulling her close to him and the other hand capturing hers. She looked into Nick's eyes as he pulled her hand to his chest, her own eyes wide and questioning. She'd missed this closeness, so much. They'd never danced like this before. She didn't know he could dance like this – he always seemed to revert to weird moves, arms and legs everywhere. This was…good.

As the band played, the melody of 'a Groovy Kind of Love' inspired more couples to take the floor.

Jess rested her head on his chest, inhaling as she did so. He always smelled amazing to her, a unique Nick scent. She missed smelling it on her pillows and sheets, and in the middle of the night when she would roll over and snuggle into him. Her heart lurched. She could hear his heart beating even through the tux. It was beating faster than usual. He was being affected by all this too. She felt his arm move up her back and into her hair- it was making her legs unstable. She moved closer to him, using his body to support her, their swaying slowing. She risked moving her head back to look at his face. His expression was a serious one, his mouth moving as if in silent speaking. He was biting his lip again, she watched as his teeth worried at it, wanting to cover his mouth with hers. Jess flicked her eyes back to his eyes and in that second she was gone.

Nick was losing control. Here he was slow dancing with the only woman he ever loved, ever wanted and she was no longer his. But every fiber of his being felt that this was right…it was home. She _was_ his. This was their song, this was their cruise, and here they were dancing together. He watched her face as they danced; it was so open and honest. She was struggling with this too. She hadn't given up on them. She still loved him, he was sure of that, especially now when she looked into his eyes…there…decision made.

He lowered his mouth to hers, lightly brushing her lips with his. He pulled back almost instantly, scared of her reaction. His eyes flickered open, to see light tears sliding down her cheeks. He reached up his hand and stroked them lightly away. Jess looked up before crashing her lips against his, almost knocking him off balance with her ferocity.

His arms slid around her waist to stabilize himself and he reciprocated the kiss fully and hungrily.

They were brought back to earth when the song ended and the other passengers started applauding the band once again. Still wrapped in each others arms, they looked around to find themselves the only people left on the dance floor and their friends at the Captains table standing and clapping hard and whistling at them.

They broke apart and stood there embarrassed at their very public display, unsure what to do next.

A clinking of metal on glass stopped the noise and the deck fell silent. The Captain made her way up to the fairy light bedecked pavilion. She grabbed a microphone from the band and addressed the gathering.

"Thank you all for being here on this very special night. As Captain of this ship I have many duties, but none are as pleasant as the one I am about to do now. This is no ordinary party. You are all here to witness the wedding of two of our guests, Mr. Nicholas Miller and Ms. Jessica Day."

Do you, Jessica Day…?

"WHAT?...WAIT A MINUTE…WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?...WHAT WEDDING?" Nick could barely contain his shock and surprise. Jess stood rooted to the spot, her mouth opening and closing like a cod fish, her eyes the widest he'd ever seen them.

Cece and the guys ran over to them. What the hell was that all about? There must be some mistake. Perhaps there was another Nicholas Miller and Jessica Day on board the ship?

The Captain put her hand over the microphone, "It's in the itinerary, you booked the 'Deluxe Romantic Lovers Package' didn't you?"

Nick and Jess nodded.

"You checked all the boxes when you filled out the booking, here it is- Terri, show them." The Captain motioned to Terri who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. She showed them her clipboard and indicated the box in question.

Nick and Jess looked down, stunned beyond comprehension. How had they missed this? Why did they not remember?

"Jess, is this true? Did you check a box to get married on board the ship?"

"Cece, I honestly don't remember…it was all a little…hazy…I remember there were a lot of questions and boxes to fill in, there always are when you book online. We also drank a lot of wine that night…I mean A LOT…so maybe…" she tailed off, her mind reaching for the memory, and finding it edging back and making her blush. "I was kind of distracted by that point, Nick was doing something quite amazing to my neck at the time."

Nick half smiled at the memory, a smug look on his face…until the reality of the situation hit him. He remembered something.

"Nick say something, you've gone very pale." Jess looked at Nick and he back at her.

"Jess, we did check that box. I remember reading the blurb and we laughed at how amazed everyone would be if we just ran away to sea and got married. Do you remember? We were kidding around and checked it, but we were going to uncheck it before we sent the form. I guess we forgot…"

Nick watched as the evening sea breeze fluttered through her long brown hair making it shimmer in the moonlight. His mind raced at the possibilities before him. Could they do this? Would Jess marry him if he asked? Did he want to marry Jess? Did she want to marry him? He looked at her face for answers.

"Nick, what do we do?" Jess's eyes were wide and pleading.

"Well, the way I see it," he said slowly, "We can either get married, or we don't get married Jess. It's as simple as that."

Do I? Do I? Do I?

The Captain checked her watch, time was ticking. She needed a decision.

"I'm sorry to rush you, but are you ready to get married now?

They stood on the steps of the pavilion just holding hands and staring at each other, not saying a word.

Nick can't stop from breathing a little faster, his face looking down at Schmidt's loaned shoes. He knows it's now or never. He is ready, none of the doubts or fears they had discussed weeks earlier. He wants Jess, what has he got to lose? Apart from his best friend…his soulmate, his everything. What if she said no? What if she never spoke to him again? What if she moved out and went far away? What if…

"Yes Captain, I am ready." He heard Jess gasp and his friends mutter with shock. It seems he's surprised them all, not only himself.

He looks squarely at Jess's face, she is crying a little but laughing too. A smile lighting up her face making her look more radiant to him than the ever present, and quite appropriate, full moon. (Terri must have organized that too!)

"I'm ready too. It's crazy but let's do this."

"Jess, do you know what you're saying right now? I mean are you sure?"  
He had to be sure this was what she wanted too and that it wasn't just a whim.

"Yes Nick, I do. I'm all in."

Nick looks back at the Captain, and then at his friends.

"Well Captain, we checked the box. Let's get married!"

Hugging her best friend tightly, Cece asks quietly in her ear. "Are you sure you are ready for this, Jess? It is kind of sudden."

Wiping the tears from her eyes and trying not to smudge her makeup, Jess nods vigorously. "Yes Cece, I know I am. I love him so much and I don't want to fight it anymore."

"Well, that's all I wanted to know Jess. I love you and just want you to be happy. You deserve it. Now as your self-imposed maid of honor I need to check you have the traditional requirements; something old, new, borrowed and blue."

"My purse is vintage so that's definitely old, and my underwear has little blue hearts on them." Jess looked up in time to see Nick's mouth turn up at one corner into a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, those are my favorite too!" he said with a smile.

"Moving on…what about the new and borrowed?"

Jess looked about her. No nothing on her outfit fit that description.

"Hang on a minute Jess." Cece was frantically reaching behind her neck to unclasp a delicate silver chain with a single elegant diamond pendant. "Here you are Jess, this was my grandmother's; you can borrow it." She reached around and clasped it so it hung twinkling around Jess's neck. She also reached over to the nearest table and grabbed the flower centerpiece for a bouquet.

"Ms. Day, as part of the Deluxe Lovers Package you paid for and because you checked the box you receive this complimentary lace garter, a must for any romantic occasion, don't you think?" Terri smiled cheerfully again and winked at Nick as he tried to peek around to watch Jess slide it up her thigh.

"Wow, she's really good." Cece said to the Captain.

"Only the best on my ship, Ms. Parekh. Now, lets all take our places please. Bride on the left, groom on the right."

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness a marriage between two of our guests, Ms. Jessica Day and Mr. Nicholas Miller, and it is my privilege and pleasure to conduct the ceremony.

Before I do so I have to ask, are there any reasons or objections as to why these two should not be married? Please speak now."

There was a hush over the assembled passengers as they all looked around to see if anyone would speak. Nick and Jess turned to look at Schmidt, as did Cece, Winston and Coach.

"Why are you all looking at me? I am hurt by this, I was rooting for you crazy kids from the start!" Schmidt crossed his arms indignantly.

"In that case," continued the Captain, "Do you Jessica Day, take this man, Nicholas Miller, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jess took both of Nick's hands in her slightly trembling ones and looked deep into his eyes, her tears threatening to spring forth again.

"Nick you are everything to me. I thought we had nothing in common but I was so wrong. You are the man I want. You give me everything I ever need, passion, security, love, friendship, elastic bands for my ponytails and you make me laugh. You are my turtle-faced best friend and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you so much.

It turns out that I am non-refundable too. You're stuck with me buster, for better or worse! – I do." Jess shouted the 'I do' making the congregation laugh.

Nick, now grinning stupidly, replied with a husky voice, "I'll take you – respectfully, of course!"

"Ahem!" interrupted the Captain – Nick and Jess look around at the giggling congregation and blush at getting caught up in the moment.

"Very good, now do you Nicholas Miller, take Jessica Day to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Nick regarded the vision in front of him for a second before taking a deep breath, "Jessica Day, you are the best thing in my life and my life has not been the same since I met you. I knew you were the one for me the moment you walked through the door. I love you Jess and always will. So yeah, I do too."

He raised his hand to stroke the side of her face as a single tear rolled down her cheek, as Jess moved her head into the caress.

"Who gives this woman to be married?"

Jess looked around confused, her dad wasn't here so there was no one to give her away.

"Yeah, that would be me ma'am, your honor, lady Captain, sir, ma'am." Coach sprung up the steps and grabbed Jess around the shoulders making her squeal a little in surprise, before thrusting her forward towards Nick.

"Here, you take her, man- she's all yours…finally!" Coach grinned at his friend and bestowed a kiss on Jess's cheek before moving back to his position in the crowd.

"Thanks bro, you could have at least removed your life preserver for this occasion though!" Nick smiled.

"Nah, I'm good. Safety first – amiright?"

The Captain was starting to lose track a little, it was certainly not the most straightforward wedding ceremony. She persevered.

"Who has the rings?"

Both Nick and Jess's faces fell, there were no rings. Up until 20 minutes ago there was no wedding, or even a Nick and Jess relationship.

Nick spoke, "Can we pretend there are rings Captain, we weren't that prepared. Maybe skip ahead?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Miller, there has to be a ring of some sort, it's part of the ceremony."

"Will this do for now?"

Jess watched amazed as Schmidt made his way towards them with a jewelry box in his hand opened to reveal a delicate gold ring with a sparkling garnet stone set into it.

"Where did you get that? Did you know about this all along?"

Schmidt looked embarrassed and shot a look towards Cece, "I got this for Cece as a gift for passing her G.E.D. Since I helped her study…it's a class ring."

Jess looked at Cece, a little ashamed that she had been so wrapped up in her own world not to know this about her best friend. Cece just looked happily back to her, a slight flush in her cheeks.

Nick took the ring out of the box and mouthed _'thanks, man'_ to his friend.

"Wonderful. Now Mr. Miller, place the ring on Jessica's finger and repeat after me: I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion."

Nick solemnly repeated the words to Jess as he slowly slid the ring onto her finger, his eyes never leaving hers for a second. When it was on, he brushed his thumb lightly over her knuckles and lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Nicholas and Jessica, I have the greatest pleasure in pronouncing you husband and wife. Congratulations, you may now ki….."

The Captain's words were cut short as Jess launched herself at Nick, throwing her arms around his neck. Nick was a little surprised at this, but his arms instinctively found their way around her waist. Winding his hand up her back, he welcomed her embrace and pulled her closer as Jess kissed him with all the passion and love she felt.

"I wish Furguson were here to see this, he loves weddings," sobbed Winston.

The crowd applauded happily and there were whistles and cat-calls as the kiss continued...and continued. They were getting a little uncomfortable at staring at the newlywed couple kissing as if it were the end of the world, but eventually they came up for air, flushed and happy and grinning at everyone.

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of corks popping and champagne being poured. Waiters wound their way through the mingling guests, passing out the drinks and canapés. And soon the deck was alive with the sound of happy chatter from the guests, and the band playing softly.

Holding hands, Nick and Jess sauntered from the twinkly pavilion towards their friends, stopping to accept the congratulatory handshakes and pecks on the cheeks from their fellow passengers on the way. It was all so overwhelming as one by one happy, smiling faces they'd never met before wished them well.

Reaching their friends, Nick and Jess hugged and kissed each of them in turn. Schmidt chanced his luck and Fredo kissed Nick on the lips. Nick was so happy he not only let it slide, but he did the same thing back. Schmidt nearly fell over backwards in shock.

A sharp clinking of knife on glass was heard and the chatter died down and focus was once again on the Captain.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to propose a toast to the new Mr. and Mrs. Miller, and to wish them much happiness for their future life together."

Nick moved his arm around his new wife's waist and pulled her into his side, he raised his glass of champagne in his other hand. Jess did the same and blushing madly as the crowd toasted their happiness. From somewhere in the crowd a chant was getting louder…kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, KISS, KISS, KISS!"

"We can't disappoint them, honey, shall we give them what they want?" whispered Nick, loving every minute.

"Just kiss me already, Miller!" she replied huskily. Nick didn't need telling twice as he leaned forward to capture her lips with his. "You mean something like this?"

The crowd roared and cheered some more and started to mingle again, the main excitement now over. Some couples remained dancing, some going back for more champagne and conversation.

Cece joined Schmidt at the table, watching as he loosened his tie and contemplated his drink.

"Thank you for the ring Schmidt. It means so much to me that you helped me pass my exams. That was so sweet of you. I'll never forget this and what you did for Nick and Jess. I can't wait to tell Buster. I just can't get a signal on this damn ship."

"It was my pleasure Cece, I just want you to be happy you know."

"I know Schmidt." They both raised their glasses and clinked them together.

Dancing together for the second time that night, swaying together oblivious to everything around them Nick twirled the ring around Jess's finger possessively. He lifted his eyes to meet hers, they seem to be sparkling with the light of a million stars. When did he become so poetic and romantic? Looking at his beautiful wife he smiled to himself, he knew the answer.

"Are you happy, Jess? Did we do a very stupid thing here?"

"I'm so happy Nick, and yes probably we did, but I don't regret it. Not at all, not one single second of it."

Nick's heart felt like it was going to burst and he moved a hand up to check he was alright. Jess moved her hand up to cover his.

Nick let out a long breath, "I don't regret it either, Jess. This, us, it feels so right to me. I just can't believe I can be this happy."

Jess tiptoed up and kissed him on the forehead. "You deserve happiness, Nick and it is my vow to make you happy every day."

"You do, Jess." His attention back on the ring on her finger, "I know this is just borrowed, but I will replace it when we get back to dry land."

Jess smiled up at him, her head on one side, "I wouldn't have cared if you'd married me with a napkin ring, but the same goes for me. I'm getting you a ring too. I want all those girls that hang around you at the bar to know that you're off the market!"

Nick grabbed his wife in a hug, and leaned back to look at her, "You jealous there, tiger?" he couldn't keep the proud smirk off his face.

"No," squirmed Jess in his arms, "I know you would never cheat on me, but it still doesn't stop them trying to get into your pants!"

Nick pulled her closer to him, his hand stroking her long hair comfortingly. He lowered his voice, "There are no other girls for me Jess, there haven't been for a long time. Certainly not the Captain and definitely not Terri, for all she's done for us. It's always been you and it always will be."

Jess sighed and tilted her head back, her beautiful big blue eyes glistening with tears before shutting, just as Nick leaned in for a slow and sensual kiss. 

Alternative sleeping arrangements required

The party went on till midnight and by that time they were all exhausted from the excitement of the day. Jess was practically asleep on Nick's shoulder and Coach had actually curled up under the table on top of a pile of life preservers.

Time for bed.

The six of them in turn thanked the Captain and her team for such an amazing evening before making their way back to the cabin. Jess even gave Terri a quick hug too.

Standing outside their cabin they realised that there was now a slight problem. Who would get the room? Technically it should now go to Nick and Jess as they were married, but then where were the rest of them going to sleep?

"I saw some comfortable looking loungers on the starboard side." Winston ventured.

The sound of footsteps running towards them stopped the bickering and they were now faced with Terri and Dave the photographer, both out of breath, standing in front of them.

"I remembered your predicament and had Mr. and Mrs. Goodman's suite remade for you. Since they paid for it all up front, and as you know it is non- refundable, there will be no extra charge for the second room. Mr. and Mrs. Miller, if you will follow me to your honeymoon suite. It is just at the end of this corridor."

"But won't Mr. and Mrs. Goodman need it?"

"Not any more Mrs. Miller, they hey left rather suddenly after an unfortunate 'Couples Fondue Class'. I've heard that Mr. Goodman is healing rather nicely now though, so that is good news." Jess wondered if there were any occasions when this woman was not so perky.

Nick grabbed Jess's hand, "Come on Mrs. Miller, it's time we started making some memories of our own – if you know what I mean!" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jess giggled, her eyes half closing as she said in a breathy voice. "You clown."

They grabbed their bags, and hugged their friends again.

"Go plight your troth or breathe through your genitals or whatever it is you crazy kids do together!" Schmidt shouted after them.

He laughed as "_Jar_" was shouted back.

Outside their new room Terri handed over the key with one final wink. "Goodnight."

When she had gone, Jess placed the key in the lock, but found herself suddenly swept off her feet before she could go in.

"It's tradition, Jess."

And with Jess holding tightly around his neck and shoulders, and Nick's large masterful hands held her in his arms they stepped purposefully over the threshold.

Lowering her to the ground but keeping his arms around her he spoke in a low quiet voice, "This has definitely been the best $600 I've ever spent. I'm never letting you go again, Jess."

"I won't let you, Nick – now come here, already!"

_The end._


End file.
